Things You'd Never Guess
by frankthedoor
Summary: Belle's alone, with no Rumple, and the big library to herself. Ruby tries to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**AN: I had completely forgotten that I wrote this. I found it yesterday, and decided to edit it and then upload it. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to post updates often!**

It was just a normal day at work, busy as usual for Ruby. She heard the door bell jingle, and looked up to see a young brunette walk in. She recognized her- Belle.

"Hi!" Belle said as she walked past Ruby and went to a booth at the back.

"Hi," Ruby whispered back.

All of a sudden, Belle stood up and announced,"There will be a grand opening for the library tonight at six everyone! Please come and tell your friends!"

Ruby decided she would go as soon as Belle was done speaking. She did, after all, have a little bit of a crush on the blue eyed angel. As Ruby imagined what it would be like to kiss Belle, Granny came up and smacked the back of her head. "Work, Ruby," she growled. Belle laughed.

(*)

As she walked up to the library, Ruby thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to go. She was almost an hour late, but she still went in. When she opened the door, she heard sobbing. "Belle?" she called out.

No response.

She went up to the office to find Belle with a box of tissues and mascara running down her face. "Belle, what's wrong?"

Through sniffles she heard Belle whisper,"No one came."

"I came."

"Only you. No one else. Not even Rumple."

"Didn't you call it off with him?"

"Yeah, but he said he would change and that he still loved me, so I at least expected him to come. I'm surprised even you showed up."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just don't know you that well."

"Yeah, but you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't leave anyone alone," Ruby awkwardly laughed. Too awkwardly.

"That's true."

"Come on," Ruby said, extending her arm. "Say to me what you were going to say to everyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another short chapter. Sorry :/ I'm a pretty busy person, so it'll be hard to update. I'll aim for at least one a week, though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Book Recommendation: ****_Great Expectations_****, as mentioned in this chapter. It is a fabulous book!**

**If you'd like to follow my tumblr, my username is frankthedoor and my blog is called Ninja. I don't check it often, just to let you know (by that I mean, like, once every two months or so)**

"This place is really cool, Belle."

"Yeah... I wish I could show it to everyone. Let them see the joy that books and knowledge bring."

"Some will. I promise."

"Will you?

This question stunned Ruby, more than she'd like to admit. She's wasn't much of a reader, but if she said that, it wouldn't console Belle.

"Um... I'd be willing to try."

Belle chuckled. "You're not much of a reader, are you?"

"Not really, but if it'll make you happy, then I can be," Ruby said in a heroic tone.

"Ruby Lucas, willing to read a book _just_ to make me happy?" Belle playfully gasped. "That sounds ludicrous!"

"Hey!" Ruby laughed as she playfully swatted the other girl's arm.

"I might faint from the bravery!"

"Oh, come on, I can read a book."

"Okay, then I have one for you."

Belle walked over to one of the shelves and scans it. After a few minutes of looking and rummaging through books, she pulled out one and brought it to Ruby.

"Really? _Great Expectations_?"

"What? It's a marvelous book. One of my personal favorites!"

"Jeesh, you're too cute sometimes," Ruby accidentally mumbled.

"What?" Belle queried.

"Oh, um, nothing," Ruby said as she feels warmth start to flood her cheeks.

_Good one, Ruby. At least she didn't hear you..._

"I'll have it done by the morning," Ruby said triumphantly.

"Oh, you're heading out so soon?" Belle said in a saddening tone, which practically ripped Ruby's heart out.

"If I'm going to read this, then I probably should," Ruby laughed. "But I'll come see you for my lunch break tomorrow, if you want."

"Okay," Belle giggled.

Ruby started to leave, but the beautiful maiden's voice caught her ear. "Oh, Ruby, thank you for coming. I enjoyed your company," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem."

_I'd go to anything of yours..._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Izzie14, I do plan on having Rumple, but not for long. I'm not a big fan of his character. Thank you for the review, though! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, I'm currently attempting to write a Faberry story, but I've got no idea what the plot should be, so I'm open to prompts!**

_This book really is, what was the word… marvelous? Yeah, it was marvelous! This guy, Charles Dickens, must have been a genius!_

Ruby sat up and looked at the clock. It read _2:57_. "Damn it!" she swore, not realizing that she'd stayed up so late. She was almost done, only twenty pages left, but she desperately needed sleep. She had to be up and at the diner in four hours to help Granny with some boring finance stuff.

She decided to finish it anyway. It wouldn't take her long, and she was already going to be exhausted "tomorrow" as it was, so why not? _Because you'll probably fall asleep during your breaks, and that got you a smack last time_ a voice in her head told her. _Too bad,_ another voice said, _it's a good book_.

And yet a third voice said, _I have to finish it for Belle._

(*)

"Ruby. Ruby! Get up!" Granny called from downstairs. "Will you go up and get her, please? I have to be at the diner… five minutes ago."

"Yeah."

Footsteps on the stairs. Unfamiliar footsteps on the stairs. Then a hesitant knock on her door. "Ruby?" a voice said.

"What?" Ruby groaned, eyes still closed.

"It-"

"Come inside," Ruby interrupted.

The door opened. Ruby opened her eyes for just a second, saw it was Belle, and then closed them again. "You're late for work," Belle said.

"What? No, I'm not. My alarm-" Ruby looked at the clock. The clock that said it was twelve minutes past seven. "Shit!" Ruby cried as she jumped out of bed and searched for her uniform.

Belle just awkwardly stood there, not being used to seeing another person in just their undergarments. Thankfully, Ruby quickly found her uniform and put it on.

" I swear I set my alarm last night! I- wait… maybe I was too busy reading and I forgot…"

" Did you really read it?" Belle gleamed as Ruby continued getting ready.

"Yup. Finished the entire thing," Ruby replied after a few seconds.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Belle laughed lightly, which earned her a glare from the waitress. "What?" She asked in an innocent tone, though she grinned.

"I can read a book."

"I never said you couldn't."

"You implied I couldn't," Ruby laughed.

"Sorry," Belle giggled. "It was a joke. I just didn't think you'd finish it. I've heard you express that you aren't particularly fond of reading."

"I wasn't, in high school. Or, I should say, up until last night," Ruby chuckled. "I really liked that book, though... so thanks."

"For what?"

"For ''making' me read it."

Belle smiled. "You're welcome. I can recommend some others, if you'd like," she jokes.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Belle lit "Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah," Ruby laughed as she stretched one of her arms. "How about I swing by the library at lunch?"

"Uh, yeah... Yes, that'd be good," Belle agreed nervously.

"Okay. I've got to get to work. I've already earned myself at least three smacks from Granny," Ruby chuckled.

Ruby and Belle walked out of the raven haired girl's room and then went down the stairs. "So, I'll see you soon," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Belle replied.

Ruby took off for the diner, as Belle walked toward the library.

As Belle walked, she realized she's excited. Excited to see Ruby on her lunch break. It's an odd kind of excitement, though...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Writing this is so much better than doing homework ;). I want to apologize for some of my sucky writing in this chapter (and the previous one). I was having trouble wording some stuff. Anyway, I present to you chapter 4. Enjoy!**

_Ten more minutes. Ten m- wait, nine. Nine more minutes._

"Ruby! Table two, now!" Granny yelled.

She rushed over and got their order, then brought it to the kitchen. "Your focus is out of whack today," Granny said as she smacked Ruby's head.

"Ow," Ruby growled. "What the hell..."

She glanced at the clock, grabbed some hot cocoa and two sandwiches, and then practically ran to the library.

(*)

Belle was quietly reading. No one had shown up at the library all day, well, except for a few kids who ended up leaving as soon as they walked in. She waited for Ruby to come, _hopefully soon_, she thought.

There was a hesitant knock on the front door, and then Ruby walked in. She was holding some food and two drinks, and Belle rushed over to help her, but Ruby refused and insisted she could hold it all. They walked upstairs to Belle's office, and they both sat on the couch. Ruby handed Belle a sandwich and a beverage. "Thank you, Belle said.

"It's a turkey sandwich. And hot cocoa. That's what you usually order, right?"

Belle beamed. "Yeah! How'd you remember?"

"I'm very observant," Ruby said with a grin and a wink, which made Belle blush.

"Well, color me impressed," Belle giggled

Ruby laughed, and then took a big bite of her sandwich. Like, the biggest bite Belle had ever seen. She didn't realize she was staring until Ruby said, "Sorry, I don't good eating etiquette. I also missed breakfast, so my stomach's pretty eager to have food in it."

"It's alright. I kind of expected it. You are a wolf, after all," Belle joked, but she stopped laughing when she saw Ruby's horrified expression. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

Ruby almost doubles over from laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was perfect!"

Belle pouts the most adorable pout. "I should have known you were joking. Typical Ruby..."

They finished eating and then spent the rest of Ruby's lunch break looking at books and making jokes.

An alarm on Ruby's phone went off. She frowned "My lunch break is over..."

That made Belle frown, too. She was having fun with Ruby. The most fun since, well, Rumple. She'd been lonely without him, even though she willingly left him, and Ruby seemed to take that loneliness away. _If only she could stay longer..._

"Belle?" Ruby cut through her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was saying goodbye, and that I had fun."

"Oh! I had fun, too. Thank you for coming to see me," Belle smiled.

Ruby opened the door to the library, letting the cool air in, which made Belle shiver. Ruby took off her leather jacket and offered it to her. "You'll be cold, though," Belle said. "Plus, once that door closes I should be warm again."

"Take it. Just in case you get cold," Ruby insisted and she handed it to Belle. Belle took it, and Ruby started to walk out, but she stopped once she stepped outside. She started to say something, but then stopped, smiled, and walked off toward the diner.

"Thank you," Belle whispered, then she closed the door and walked up to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I love you people so much that I'm getting through my stomach hurting coughs just so you can have another chapter ;).**

**I realized I had been switching tenses and fixed it. The beginning chapters are in the past tense, but I might make future ones in the present.**

_I should have asked her. I should have asked her if I could go see her again after I got done work..._

Ruby sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She had just put on a tank top and boy shorts and was ready to fall asleep, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

She sat up and turned her light on, and pulled out her phone. She was tempted to text Belle, to ask her if she could go visit her or spend the night at the beautiful maiden's apartment, but she decided against it. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

Ruby sighed, put her phone down, and settled into her bed again. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she said in a cranky voice.

"Belle."

"Oh, come in."

Belle almost instantaneously opened the door, and Ruby sat up, turned the light on, and rubbed her eyes. Belle was wearing her jacket.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just... well, I actually don't know why I'm here. Hmm..." Belle had a concentrated look on her face that made Ruby want to spring up and kiss her.

"It's alright," Ruby responded. She motioned for Belle to join her on the bed, and the other girl sat down immediately. Ruby noticed that she had a book in her hand, entitled _The Last Book in the Universe_. "Why'd you bring a book?"

"I thought you might like it. It's not as classic as _Great Expectations_, but it's still a good book."

"Oh, thanks," Ruby yawned.

"I can go, if you want," Belle blurted. "I mean, you're obviously tired and I don't want to keep you up."

"No, it's alright." Ruby thought for a moment. "If- if you want, you could spend the night here."

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in," Belle pouted.

"You can borrow some of mine. I mean," Ruby grinned,"they might be a little big, but they should be okay."

"Alright," Belle smiled.

Ruby walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for Belle. She handed them to the shorter girl, and pointed at the bathroom. "You can change in there or in here, if you want. I won't look."

Belle started to walk toward the bathroom, but then stopped and shrugged. "I'm comfortable around you." And with that, she started undressing.

Ruby looked away, but after a few seconds, her curiosity got the best of her. She glanced at Belle, but then she couldn't stop looking. Belle felt Ruby's eyes on her and squealed. "Ruby!" she jokingly scolded. "You said you wouldn't look!"

Ruby furiously blushed and snapped out of her daze. "Oh, uh... I did- I'm sorry. Um..." she awkwardly chuckled and then buried her face in a pillow until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You perv," Belle giggled.

Ruby groaned into the pillow. Belle laughed again. After a few seconds, Ruby put the pillow down, sighed, and looked at Belle. Then they both erupted into laughter. "I-I'm really sorry," Ruby said between laughs.

"It's okay," Belle said. "It was oddly... nice. I mean, like, not in a weird way," she blushed, "but, like, in a... I can't explain it."

Ruby was grinning. She had this light in her eyes that Belle had only seen once, when they were talking that morning. Belle felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach. _She's gorgeous..._

"Do you want to read that book?" Ruby asked. "Like, we could take turns reading chapters to each other or something."

"Yeah," Belle smiled. "That would be nice."

Her and Ruby slid under the covers. Belle started reading first, and after a few chapters, she fell asleep on Ruby's shoulder as the taller girl read aloud. Ruby finished the chapter, put the book on her nightstand, turned the lamp off, and settled into the best sleep she had had in a long while...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I apologize for being particularly horrible at writing long chapters. Also, Izzie14, I wanted to thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them, so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

The sun streamed in through the window as Ruby opened her eyes. She went to sit up, but felt something blocking her arm. She looked down and saw Belle. Ruby's arms were wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. _Whatever _she thought as she laid back down. She decided to get more sleep, it was her day off, after all, but just as she was about to, Belle started stirring, and then she opened her eyes. "Morning," Ruby whispered with a smile.

"Morning," Belle giggled.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Belle became more and more amazed with Ruby's eyes, and Ruby was amazed that her heart hadn't exploded yet. Belle realized then, just by looking at Ruby, why she'd been so nervous and excited around her lately. She liked her, and not just in a friend way. She liked her in a relationship way. She wanted to kiss Ruby and go on dates with her and hold her hand. She wanted to snuggle up close to her while they watched a scary movie. She wanted Ruby to look down at her with loving eyes while she squealed and hid her own face in Ruby's neck when the scary parts happened.

Ruby, however, had always known what she had felt for Belle, down to the first moment she saw her. She knew that she wanted to sweep that girl off her feet and kiss her, and she would have done it, too, if it wasn't for Rumple.

Rumple. That asshole. He'd never been good enough for Belle, though neither was Ruby, really, but still. He lied to her and hurt her multiple times. Belle didn't deserve that, she deserved to be loved and to be taken care of. She deserved the world, in Ruby's opinion.

Ruby was about to kiss her, she came dangerously close to, and then Belle's phone started ringing. Ruby could see that it was Rumple calling. What a prick. Belle didn't answer it, though. She just got up and asked if Ruby wanted to walk her back to her apartment so she could change into her own clothes, and then walk her to the library. "Yes," flew out of Ruby's mouth quicker than she intended it to, and she was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly.

Ruby decided to quickly change clothes first and brush her teeth, and then they left for Belle's apartment. She decided to try something... she brushed her hand against Belle's, and the other girl blushed. _Progress_, Ruby thought.

When they got to Belle's apartment, she changed fairly fast and got ready, and then they went to the library, Belle wearing Ruby's jacket again. They were both in great moods, that is, until they saw Rumple standing outside the building. "Belle," he said as they approached, eyeing Ruby warily. "I tried to call you."

"Yeah, I know," Belle stated. She glanced at Ruby, silently pleading.

"Look, I... I know I've hurt you, but please, hear me out."

"No," Belle said as she started to unlock the door to the library.

"Look, Belle, I love you. Please," Rumple pleaded.

Belle ignored him and walked inside, followed by Ruby.

"Belle," he tried, but Ruby cut him off.

"Get lost, Rumple. She said she doesn't want to talk to you."

His calm eyes start to light up. "This is none of your business," he growled.

"It is, actually, because she's my friend and you won't leave her alone."

He tried to get past Ruby to reach Belle, but Ruby shoved him back. "Go," she warned.

"You have no involvement in this!" he yelled.

Belle spoke again. "Listen to her, Rumple. I don't want to talk to you. I'm not going to forgive you, so leave."

"But I love you, Belle!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done those horrible things!" Belle shouted with tears in her eyes.

Rumple went to speak, but instead he sighed and walked off. Ruby watched him until he was out of sight, and then turned to Belle, but she wasn't there. "Belle?" she called.

She heard sobs coming from her office, so she ran up to it. Belle was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Ruby sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug, whispering, "It's okay," multiple times. Belle kept sobbing and apologizing. Ruby cupped her cheeks, making Belle look her in the eye, and said, "It's alright, Belle. He's gone now."

Belle nodded and her sobs slowed. "Th-thanks," she said, still looking into Ruby's eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Belle bit her lip and Ruby started inching closer to her face...

**AN: Andddddd cliffhanger! I know, I'm bad, but I have to excite you guys somehow ;). No worries, the next chapter should be up within the next few days, so you won't have to wait long! And, look, this is the longest chapter! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I decided to update this story before the new one I'm working on just so you guys won't have to be left with that ending for too long :)**

Everything in Ruby was telling her to pull back and not kiss Belle, except for her heart. Her heart was screaming at her to do it, and apparently her heart won, because she didn't pull back and she didn't hesitate. She kissed Belle. It was a gentle, chaste kiss (Ruby didn't want to go too far) that put all of her feelings for Belle out into the open.

When she pulled away, she didn't say anything, and neither did Belle. They both just sat there, Belle looking at Ruby and Ruby staring at the floor. Belle's heart dropped at the sight of the taller girl. Why was she embarrassed? Why wouldn't she look at her?

Ruby stood up, said, "I'm sorry," and then walked out. Out of Belle's office, out of the library. She cursed at herself the entire time, telling herself that she shouldn't have done it and that she was an idiot.

She was too busy beating herself up to notice that Belle was following her, calling her name. Belle lost track of her eventually, as Ruby started running, and there is no way in hell that she could keep up with her, though she desperately tried, so she went back to library and called Ruby. Seven times. She left three voicemails.

She didn't know what else to do, so she just sat at her desk, reading a book and trying to calm herself down. She called Ruby two more times throughout the day, and sent her a text. Ruby replied to nothing. Nothing at all...

(*)

Ruby finally stopped running and pacing and calmed herself down, though it took several hours. It was well past eight pm now, and she decided to check her phone.

Several calls from Belle. One text. Three voicemails, saying that Ruby didn't do anything wrong and that it was okay and that Belle kind of, maybe, enjoyed it. Ruby was listening to them in a haze until she heard that last part, and then her heart sped up and her pupils dilated. That last part sent her running, but for a different reason this time.

She had to get to Belle.

(*)

Belle was half asleep when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Ruby. She quickly sat up from the couch in her office, but then got extremely light headed and laid back down. Ruby laughed at that.

Then, to Belle's surprise, Ruby picked her up and started walking. "Where are we going?" Belle asked in the cutest tired voice ever.

"I'm taking you home," Ruby replied.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking."

They were outside now. "And I'm perfectly capable of carrying you," Ruby chuckled.

Belle was going to protest, but, if she was being honest, she really liked being carried by Ruby, so she just snuggled her head into Ruby's neck.

When they reached Belle's apartment, Ruby got out the keys from Belle's purse, went inside and set Belle down on her bed, and then went to leave, but Belle tugged on her hand and said, "Stay."

Ruby considered it, and decided she would, so she sunk under the covers with Belle, put her arm around her waist, and they both fell into a peaceful sleep...

(*)

When she woke up, Belle found herself on top of Ruby, with her head on Ruby's chest, and Ruby was wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour," Ruby answered.

Belle laughed. "You could've gotten up."

"I didn't want to wake you."

Ruby finally looked down at Belle and smile. "You're really cute when you sleep," she said.

Belle blushed. "I would say you are, too, but I technically haven't seen you asleep."

"You're not missing much," Ruby chuckled and then she pretended to be asleep, which earned her a light smack on the arm from Belle. "Ow," she pouted.

"Oh, come on, it didn't _really _hurt you," Belle laughed.

"Maybe not my arm, but it hurt my emotions."

Belle smacked her again and then leaned up and kissed her. When she pulled away, Ruby sighed, "Ah, I could get used to this..."

"You _should_ get used to it," Belle said with a smile.

**AN: Aw, the fluff! I was actually planning for this to be a little more sexual, but, hey, fluff is good, too. Maybe I'll throw some sexual innuendos in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Good day (or night, or whatever time it is where you are) to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Anyone excited for Valentine's Day? Not to be a bummer, but I'm not. I'm just going to watch follow my tradition and watch Titanic. ;) I'm serious, though, I actually do that.**

**Well, back to the story, where at least my otp can be happy.**

**Enjoy!**

After laying together for awhile in a sweet silence, Ruby and Belle finally got out of bed. Belle made coffee for the two of them, and then they decided to go to the docks. It was warmer today than the previous days.

"So," Ruby said dipping her feet in the water, "You really like me, huh?"

Belle smiled. "I really like you."

"Good," Ruby said with a wink.

"What was that wink for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that we're alone, and it's a damn fine day, and it'd be a waste if we didn't go swimming in this lovely water."

"But we didn't bring our-" and then Belle got what Ruby was implying. "Oh," she said. "So, you want to go skinny dipping?"

"Actually, I just meant that we could swim in our undergarments, but if you want to do that-"

Belle silenced her with a kiss. "You, Ruby Lucas, are a horny bastard," she giggled, and then she proceeded to take off her shirt. "You shall get your wish- the first one, though."

Ruby just gaped as Belle's beautiful and sexy skin became exposed. She was wonderful, truly wonderful. Belle was like, how should she put it... a goddess. Her skin was beautiful. Ruby couldn't help it, she just had to touch her. Just once. So, she stood up and put her hands on Belle's waist. The other girl yelped.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby blushed and ducked her head. "You're really beautiful, Belle."

It took a minute for Belle to understand what was happening, but when she did, she blushed, too.

Now it was Ruby's turn to undress, and when she did, Belle almost fainted. She knew Ruby had abs, but she didn't know that Ruby had _abs_. Like, the best ones Belle had ever seen. And her arms, oh her arms, they looked so strong and perfect. Ruby caught her staring and winked at her, causing Belle to audibly gulp.

"You ready?" Ruby asked, grabbing Belle's hand.

"Yes."

"On three. One, two... three!"

And then they were running toward the end of the dock, and when they reached it, they jumped at the same time and hit the water. They let go of each other's hand, and Belle screamed at how cold the water was. Ruby just laughed.

"Come on, it's not _that _cold," Ruby chuckled.

"Shut up," Belle groaned.

Ruby started to say something else, but instead she swam over to Belle and pulled her close. "Better?" she asked.

"Better," Belle sighed happily.

**AN: Sorry for not updating daily like I usually do, I was performing in a music festival on Friday, and yesterday I wasn't in a good mood and decided to be lazy.**

**I was thinking of ending this in the next chapter, but I'm going to let you guys decide. If you want me to keep writing more, then just let me know, and I'll try to.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: the crooked queen, sounds fun. I've never actually played Portal myself. I've seen a friend play the 2nd one, though. I think I mainly watch Titanic because I'm single and hey, why not?**

**I decided to try and continue, mainly so you can have more fluff :)**

**Update: Guess what I didn't do? Watch Titanic. Instead I'm hanging out with a friend.**

**I hope you all have had a somewhat decent Valentine's Day!**

After swimming, Ruby had decided to take Belle out to a late-ish lunch, and then they had walked back to Belle's apartment. When they got inside Ruby insisted on reading more of the book that they started the other night.

Belle finished reading the chapter she was on and sighed. "If I'm being honest, I think I'm a little bored of reading."

Ruby faked a shocked expression. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. "You, bored of reading?"

"Shut up," Belle giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm just want to do something else, that's all."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

Ruby grabbed Belle's hand, pulled her up, and put a blindfold over her eyes. "What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Just wait."

Belle could hear Ruby shuffling around, and then she was being led outside and put in a car. Ruby drove for awhile, and then got Belle out of the car. They walked a short distance, Ruby shuffled around again, and then she walked up behind Belle and whispered so softly, yet enchantingly, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah," Belle said as she tried not to get lost in Ruby's breath against her neck.

Ruby slowly took the blindfold off and then slid her hands down to Belle's hips.

Belle was mesmerized the instant she could see again. Ruby had set up a blanket on the ground, with a basket, presumably full of food, and a bottle of wine. Fine wine, that Belle recognized from her kitchen counter...

They were standing on a hill overlooking Storybrooke, and the sky was at the point where the sun was almost done setting and the stars were just barely visible. It was a truly breathtaking sight, but the main thing that Belle was focusing on was Ruby's hands, which were rubbing up and down her arms, trying to keep Belle warm.

"This is amazing, Ruby," Belle beamed. She then turned and looked at the other girl and said, "You are an amazing person. The best one in the universe."

Ruby blushed. "I think you hold that title," she mumbled.

They sat down on the blanket and Ruby poured them two glasses of wine, and then she pulled out some food, simple sandwiches, really, but it didn't matter to Belle. After they ate and drank a couple more glasses of wine, Ruby laid down and Belle rested her head on Ruby's chest.

"This was perfect," Belle whispered.

"You're perfect..."

And with that, Belle decided that she was falling in love the other girl.

What she didn't know was that the other girl had already fallen for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Question-do you guys want longer chapters and longer updates, or my usual shorter chapters and fast updates? **

**Also, thank you for the reviews! While you may wait for the update, I wait for your kind words! You guys are great!**

_Something's wrong _was all Ruby could think as she jumped out of bed. Her phone was ringing and there was more light coming in from her window then there should have been at three in the morning.

Something was on fire, and guessing from the five missed calls from Belle, Ruby could guess what it was.

She hoped that it wasn't.

Her phone rang again and she immediately answered without checking to see who it was. "Belle?" she said frantically.

"Um, no, it's Emma."

Ruby's heart deflated. "Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"I need you to get down here. The, uh... the freaking library is brighter than the sun, and I'm pretty sure it's no accident."

"_Fuck_," Ruby cursed. "Okay. Give me a minute."

Ruby didn't care that she was in shorts and a tank top and that she wasn't wearing shoes, she ran as fast as she could to the library. To Belle, whose heart was breaking. To Emma, who needed her. To oblivion.

The sight Ruby encountered was worse than she expected. The library wasn't just on fire, it was _on fire_. It kept exploding every few seconds, and even though the firefighters tried, it just wouldn't stop.

Magic.

"Emma," Ruby breathed. "I think... I think someone's using magic."

"Me, too."

"Where's Belle?"

"I don't know. I've been looking for her, but she's nowhere to be found."

"Is- is she inside?"

Emma's face confirmed Ruby's suspicion. "I think so," she mumbled.

Ruby ran. Right into the fire. Emma screamed at her, pleaded, but Ruby went in. "Belle!" she cried so loudly it felt like her throat had burst.

She could her sobs, but she couldn't tell where they were coming from. She stumbled around for a few minutes, and then noticed the sobs had stopped. She groaned, and then found the small brunette up against a wall. She wasn't completely unconscious, but she was pretty damn close. Ruby scooped her up and tried to find a way out, but all of the exits were engulfed in flames, except for a window on the second floor.

She decided to take the chance and jump out of it. Her body could probably handle the impact when she hit the ground. It was the only way out.

She opened the window and leaped, then hit the ground with so much force that the pavement cracked. Her body hurt, her mind hurt, and her lungs were struggling for air, but the one thing she could concentrate on was Belle.

She knew that Belle was broken now.

**AN: I'm sorry for that. I needed something for plot development, so I came up with that... Whoops.**

**Should I do another chapter about this from Belle's point of view? I'm considering it, but I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Belle was sitting in the library, engrossed in the current book she was reading when her phone rang. The number was blocked. Belle answered anyway.

"Hello?" she chirped?

All she heard was soft breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" she tried again.

"Hello," a voice said after a few seconds, then she heard the line click.

She sighed and put her phone down, figuring it was just some prank, but then she heard something move a few feet away. She stood up, eyeing the area just outside her office, and she saw someone move. Well, more like _something_. She couldn't tell what it was, but it certainly looked dog-like. Maybe it was Ruby, after all, it was almost wolfstime, and she could now turn whenever she wanted. Either way, Belle decided to call the other girl just in case. She was a wee bit scared.

The line rang and rang and rang, but there was no answer, so she tried again, with the same result. Then she heard a maniacal laugh.

Followed by an explosion.

It wasn't a _large _explosion, per say, but it was enough to set the library ablaze. Belle screamed, saw the thing move again, and called Ruby. No answer.

The fire was burning more fiercely now, and tears stained Belle's cheeks. She had no way out. The front doors were burning and the only other exit was blocked by a piece of wood that had fallen from the ceiling.

She called Ruby again. And again. Nothing.

She slumped against a wall, and tried as hard as she could to control her breathing. Wouldn't want to inhale too much smoke. She could hear sirens outside, and a faint scream. Hopefully they could manage to control the fire so she could get out soon.

But after what felt like an hour of sitting there, she started to feel light-headed. She almost went unconscious, twice. She started crying again, when she heard a small sound and then someone calling her name. She tried to say something, she really did, but all that came out was a sob, and then she started to zone out. She could feel strong arms picking her up. She heard a window break.

And then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so I think that there are only going to be a few more chapters in this story. I want to say thank you for your great reviews. They make my day!**

When Belle awoke, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air, desperately trying not to suffocate. She squirmed and cried, trying to get something into her lungs, but when she heard Ruby's voice soothing her, she realized it was all in her head. She was fine.

"Hey, it's okay," Ruby told her, holding her hand.

Belle looked over at her and smiled lightly. Boy, she looked like a mess. Ruby had black smudges all over her face and clothes, and her hair was wild. Her eyes looked panicked, despite her calm voice. Belle could tell she was worried.

It had been five hours since the fire, and Ruby hadn't gone home. She stayed right by Belle the entire time, even though multiple people, Granny included, had told her to take a shower and get some rest. "How?" she had asked in an annoyed tone. "I can't sleep until I know Belle's okay."

Every single person that had tried gave up eventually, which was fine with Ruby. She just wanted to make sure Belle was okay. Just wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad. Then maybe she'd go home and sleep. Maybe...

"How are you?" Ruby asked the smaller brunette.

"I've been better," Belle laughed, but stopped when she saw Ruby's serious expression. She sighed. "I'm scared."

Ruby let out a breath she was holding. "I thought you'd say that. Don't you worry, I'm going to catch the bastard that did this."

The whole situation had Rumple written all over it. After Belle had explained everything that happened before the fire started, Ruby's suspicion was only increased. Regina was the only other person in town who could start a fire like that, a fire that definitely was fueled by magic, but Regina had been showing her nicer side lately. That, and she didn't have anything against Belle.

Rumple, however... Rumple was a different story. He was a monster, _like me_, Ruby thought, but quickly pushed it aside. He was a monster, a heartbroken one, and he was capable of horrible things. _Why would he do it, though_, Ruby questioned. _He would never hurt Belle, would he?_

"Ruby," Belle said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if you could please get me some water."

"Oh, yeah," Ruby mumbled, still in deep thought.

_I'm going to kill him if he did it. I'll burn him like he tried to burn her._ She mentally scolded herself. _Don't get violent, Ruby. Violence isn't the answer, justice is._

She returned with the water for Belle and handed it to her. Belle drank it quickly, mumbling a "thank you" in between sips. Ruby sighed and sat back down, the leaned over and kissed Belle's cheek. "I'm really glad you're okay," Ruby said.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't ran in there and gotten me out. Thank you for that."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed since the fire, and no one knew who had done it. The library somehow hadn't completely fallen apart, and had been rebuilt. Only a small portion of the books were destroyed, miraculously.

Ruby had taken time off work to check on Belle and help rebuild the library, even though Belle insisted she not. Ruby, of course, didn't listen and had done it anyway.

Everything seemed to be okay, except for the fact that strange things had been happening in town. The power kept going out on days where the weather was fine, one of the warehouses by the docks had caught fire, a couple of Regina's magical items had been stolen, and the engine in Ruby's car had literally exploded.

Everyone in town was wary, watching to see if one of their neighbors could be the mastermind behind these odd and dangerous occurrences, but there was no sufficient evidence against anyone. Quite a few people suspected it was Regina, but she had no reason to be doing these things. Ruby still thought that Rumple was causing this, and she almost voiced her suspicions to Belle, but decided not to worry the other girl and just kept her mouth shut. The only person she told was Emma, who agreed with her. Emma said that Rumple was the only one besides Regina that could do this, and Emma said that she knew Regina hadn't done it. When Ruby inquired as to how Emma knew that, the blonde just blushed and looked away. Ruby decided not to press, knowing that Emma would tell her eventually, anyway.

Ruby was sitting by the fire in the lobby of the inn, reading, when Belle entered, a smile on her face. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the shorter girl. Belle laughed quietly and snatched the book out of Ruby's hands, kissed her, and then put the book back. Ruby was stunned, but quickly recovered.

"You seem happy," she said to Belle.

"The new copies of the books that were lost in the fire just came in!" Belle beamed. "It's the best thing that's happened all week!"

"Hey," Ruby pouted.

Ruby had made a nice dinner for Belle the night before, complete with roses and candles and champagne. She had catered to Belle's every need, including her "need" to be carried into her bedroom and read to before she went to bed. They had stayed up fairly late, laughing, cuddling, and enjoying each other's presence.

Belle giggled. "Fine, it's the _second best _thing that's happened all week."

Ruby smiled and said, "Yay!" like a young child.

"You're adorable," Belle sighed happily.

Ruby grinned. "And you look really sexy today."

Belle was wearing a fairly short red dress, almost as if she was trying to get Ruby's attention on purpose.

Belle chuckled, "You've already started..."

"Come on," Ruby groaned. "No one's here. It's just you and I."

"I have this thing called 'work' right now."

"Just take a break."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?" Ruby whined.

Belle just glared at her, but she knew she would give in eventually, so there was no point in fighting it. Her and Ruby hadn't actually, you know, done "it" yet, but they had come pretty close.

Belle started up the stairs and looked back at Ruby, who was still sitting. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Ruby jumped up and bolted, lifting Belle when she reached her and carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs. When they got in Ruby's room, she kicked the door closed at kissed Belle, softly at first, and then more passionately as they both became more and more impatient.

**AN: Heh heh... Sorry if you were expecting an actual sex scene. I've written one once, and I don't know if I could ever do it again. It was probably the weirdest thing I've ever done.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This will most likely be the last chapter. I want to say thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You people are great!**

It was Rumple. He was the one that started the fire and was the cause of all the strange occurrences in town. How Emma had found out, Ruby would never know. She just knew that Rumple was basically dragged into the police station by Emma, Regina following them with a wicked look on her face. A few hours after, Emma and Regina had emerged, and Ruby caught Emma.

"What happened?" she asked the blonde.

"It was him. He set the library on fire and did that other weird shit. He said he wasn't going after Belle, that he hadn't meant to hurt her."

"The why did he-"

And then the realization dawned on her. _He was going after me. He wanted to hurt me._

Emma seemed to sense what she was thinking, and patted her back. "It's not your fault, Rubes. Don't beat yourself up."

"He'll get what's coming to him," Regina said with a slight grin, but a look that also had an apology somewhere hidden inside it.

"I know, I just..." Ruby sighed. "How am I supposed to tell Belle? She'll be devastated."

"She'll be fine," Emma said. "Just go tell her. Now."

Ruby sighed again and began to walk toward the library. She entered and as soon as Belle saw her, the shorter girl lit up, but then she deflated upon observing the look on Ruby's face.

"Ruby," Belle said. "Wh-"

"It was Rumple," Ruby blurted. "He set the library on fire and blew up my car and kept turning out the power, not to hurt you, but to hurt me, and-"

"Calm down," Belle chuckled. "I figured it was him. Although, I didn't expect he'd try and hurt you... but that isn't surprising."

"Why isn't it. And how are you not freaking out?"

"I saw Emma bring him into the station. And it's not surprising because I don't love him anymore, so he's jealous. He's jealous because I love you."

Ruby gasped just a bit. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I did indeed."

"Oh. I love you, too."

For the first time since the fire, Ruby felt completely relaxed and at peace. She wasn't worried, wasn't scared, she was happy. Happy that Belle was fine, happy that Belle loved her, and happy that Rumple couldn't hurt them anymore. She knew that whatever Regina and Emma had done in there had made sure he wouldn't terrorize anyone again.

Ruby smiled at Belle, and Belle smiled back. Belle, too, was happy. She walked up to Ruby, got up onto her toes, and kissed her girlfriend. Ruby gratefully kissed back, wrapping her arms around Belle's hips as Belle put her arms on Ruby's shoulders. They kissed for a little while longer, and then pulled back, looking each other in the eye.

They were really free. Completely and utterly free to do whatever they wanted. And what Ruby really wanted at that moment wasn't to kiss Belle, it wasn't to have sex with her, Ruby wanted to read. Or, technically, have Belle read to her. She wanted to hear Belle's beautiful voice say the words written on the pages, she wanted to fall into a trance.

So, she grabbed Belle's hand and led her around the library. Ruby winded between shelves of books and numbers, and finally stopped when she found the book she was looking for. She pulled it out and let her eyes examine the cover.

"_Great Expectations_," Belle laughed.

"Will you read it to me?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I'm working," Belle chuckled, but she still walked toward the door and flipped the _open_ sign to _closed_.

They walked up to Belle's office and sat down on the couch together, Ruby being the big spoon and Belle being the little spoon.

Belle opened the book and started reading aloud. "_My fathers family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip..."_


End file.
